


Please don't take my sunshine away

by AhsokaTanoISAmazing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Spooning, Swearing, Triggers, actually, bc its ronin, skylor is a nurse, someone gets shot, two someones, wtf happened here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTanoISAmazing/pseuds/AhsokaTanoISAmazing
Summary: Ronin gets shot, and Dareth worries about his idiotic husband.((The story is better than that summary! Ha I hope))





	Please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlames/gifts).

> Buckle up bitches, I am terrible at writing and this is literally my first attempt at writing anything even remotely fluffy. One of my really good friends's birthday is Friday the 13th, so I wrote them a fanfic about one of their favorite ships. Scruff, if you can't tell. Read it if you want, or not, but tell me what you think and if I should try more fluff or if I should stick to angst like in all of my other stories. Enjoy!

Ronin snuck around Stiix. He had just come from a bar, and wasn't dangerously intoxicated, just... mildly sloshed. Everything was a little fuzzy, and there was a buzzing in his head, but everything was _fiiineee... _He found his old pawn shop, some gang had broken in and stolen some of his shit. He opened the door, quickly closed and locked it, then slid down to the floor. He took a breath, then stood up. Ronin swayed a little, shook his head, and moved forwards. He gripped the big table, and quickly turned a dial under it counter-clockwise. The wall behind him opened and he stumbled down the stairs. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and filled it with water. He popped an aspirin in his mouth, swallowed some water with it, then sat down on a bench. Ronin pulled out a few blaster-like guns, quickly polished them, then climbed up the stairs once his headache felt better. 

Let's just say that walking around Stiix at night is NOT a good idea, especially if your drunk, or carrying firearms, or all of them. Ronin knew that his husband would be pissed if he found out, but he needed the money. He already knew that he had close to nothing in his bank, on REX, but this deal would make him a killing! Possibly quite literally. Ronin slipped into the shadows, and felt the familiar chill run through his veins as darkness covered his body. He quickly found the house he was looking for, and knocked on the door in two quick knocks. That was the code they had agreed on. The door opened, and a man, mid fifties, opened the door. "Hello, you are Ronald, correct?" Ronin nodded, "Yes, Ronald, that's me." The man shook his hand. "I'm known as SA, or Soul Archer." Ronin blinked. He had heard this guy was bad news. But business is business, as usual. Soul Archer stepped to the side and motioned for Ronin to come in. "Let's negotiate the price..." 

Ronin was quickly learning that Soul Archer was a good negotiator. He kept trying to bargain Ronin down in price. "Sorry Archer, but 95 is the my price, and that is final!" Ronin said, keeping his poker face. Soul Archer raised an eyebrow at Ronin across the table. When Ronin didn't stand down, Archer blinked. "Of course. Though, it would be a _shame _if something happened to you, _Ronin." _Ronin stiffened. "Yes, yes, I know who you are. Many people on the black market would pay a lot to have you," Ronin glared with his one good eye. "What are you gonna do about it?" Soul Archer merely smirked. "Well, maybe-" faster than Ronin would have assumed he could move, Archer pulled a gun out from behind his back. Ronin took a step back, before realizing that Soul Archer had him trapped against a wall. "Now then, maybe I can negotiate the price down a _little _bit-" He tried, before subtly moving towards the door. Archer just shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll just take it when you are dead." With that, he fired the gun at Ronin multiple times. Ronin dove down, pushing a table over and ducking behind it, hearing bullets that nearly took his life whiz over his head. He pulled out one of his twin guns, quickly pushed the bullet cartridge in, then started firing at Archer. With Archer distracted, Ronin jumped up from behind the table and, still firing over his shoulder, sprinted to the door. He threw it open and started running down the street. Soul Archer was somehow now at the door, and he started running as fast as he could without getting shot. More bullets peppered the ground behind Ronin, and he sprinted around the corner to some restaurants. Ronin leaped over a table from one of the restaurants, and Archer swore colorfully and kept chasing him. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-" Ronin's swears were cut off as he felt a bullet rip through his side. He tripped over his feet, catching himself before hitting the ground. He dove behind a wall, gripping his side. Ronin heard Archer slowly stalk towards him, and he quickly ripped part of his pants to try to make some sort of a bandage for his wound. Once he was satisfied with his work, he gripped the gun in his shaking hands and got ready to shoot once Archer was in range. Footsteps got louder, and a shadow fell over the corner where he was hiding. Ronin heard the click of a gun and whipped around and shot Archer point-blank. Archer stopped, before looking down at his stomach, blood seeping through his clothes. He stared in shock and horror at Ronin as he fell forwards, and hit the ground with a thud. Ronin pushed him onto his back, and tried not to cringe as blood dribbled from Archer’s lip, the life draining from his eyes. Ronin, still bleeding, tried to calm his heart down as Soul Archer twitched once, twice, then lay still. He pushed Soul Archer off of him, stood up, and swayed, because the world seemed to spin. He shook his head, then took in a shaky breath, and started walking home to see Dareth. 

_______________________________________

Dareth fished his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door to his apartment. He slipped into his apartment, shouldering off his favorite brown jacket and placing it on the stand as he came in. He glanced up, and saw that the lights were all of, which meant Ronin wasn't home yet. Dareth sighed, then flipped on the light switch. It was midnight, and Ronin somehow wasn't home. Dareth at least had a good reason for not being home, one student at his dojo came late and Dareth had to re-teach half of the class, then clean up again, then go to the store to get more hair gel and groceries, got stuck in traffic, and then finally got home. He also dropped the groceries on his way up the stairs, so he had to chase some apples as they rolled down the stairs. Dareth sighed, putting the groceries away and sinking onto the couch. He flipped on the tv, and absentmindedly scrolled through the channels. He lingered on some kid's cartoon, eyes flickering closed. A sudden bang startled him awake. Dareth looked at the tv in alarm, only to see a commercial about the dangers of guns. He settled back down, but his heart still raced uncontrollably. What if Ronin was hurt? What if Ronin was dead? Or dying, on the street where Dareth couldn't help him? What if- A quiet cough broke Dareth out of his musings, and he whipped around to see his husband. Ronin smirked at him, and Dareth jumped up and sprinted around the couch. Ronin was engulfed in a huge hug by his much larger husband, and he laughed. "Easy, babe, jeez!" Dareth let him out of the hug, but frowned. "Where were you?" he asked Ronin. Ronin shuffled his feet, knowing that Dareth could always see through his lies. "Well, I needed some money, so I went to the bank and got some..." Dareth titled his head. "Then what took you so long?" Ronin sighed. "I stopped at a bar... got drunk... and ended up in Stiix? And let's just say they still don't like me very much..." Dareth sighed again. "Ronin.." he began, feeling a headache coming on. "Why the _fuck _were you in Stiix? What were you doing?" Ronin shrugged. "Selling firearms?" Dareth's jaw dropped. "RONIN!" 

"What?" 

"What is the _one _thing I asked you not to do today?" 

"Sell firearms?" 

"And what is the _one _thing you did today?" 

"Sell firearms?" 

"Exactly." 

"Oh... Well I was drunk when you said that, so..."

"WHAT!" 

"Surprise???" Dareth groaned again. "Honey, I love you, but seriously! One of these little... _outings _of yours could get you killed! What would I do then?" At the last sentence, Dareth's voice dropped. Ronin looked at his husband. "I'm... fine... Dareth..." He slurred. Dareth's head shot upwards at the slur. "Ronin? Ronin?" His voice seemed far away, and Ronin was aware of the blood seeping through his shirt from his wound. His last thought before passing out was: _Dareth's gonna kill me...  
_

_ _______________________________________ _

Dareth anxiously paced around the hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctor to give word that his husband was alright. A nurse appeared, coming from the room that Ronin was in.“Sir?” She asked politely. “You are Mr. Ronin’s husband, correct?” Dareth nodded. “Yes, that’s me. Is he- is he okay?” Dareth asked her, trembling a little at the thought of losing his husband. The nurse smiled softly at him. “We think he should be okay.” She led him to Ronin’s room, and Dareth attempted to hold in a gasp at seeing the wires and bandages across Ronin’s bare chest. “Now, do you know what happened? We found evidence of a fight.” The nurse asked Dareth. Dareth sighed. “He told me that he had been to a bar, and was drunk, didn’t know how he ended up in Stiix, and then he collapsed. I don’t know what could have happened.” Actually, Dareth was pretty sure he knew what happened, but the doctors didn’t need to know that Ronin was selling weapons on the black market. “He probably went and got in a bar fight while drunk, Miss?” Dareth said, then realized that she hadn’t told him her name. The nurse smiled. “Nurse Skylor Chen. Now, we would like to keep him here overnight, to make sure his wound is healing correctly. We can get you a cot to sleep with him, or would you like to go home?” Dareth shook his head. “Can I stay here? I want to be with him, and that way we can go home as soon as possible in the morning.” Miss Chen smiled at him. “Of course. I’ll go get your cot.” She quickly left, and Dareth sat in the chair by Ronin’s bed. He gripped his hand. Ronin’s hand was clammy, and it made Dareth sick to think that he had almost lost his husband. Dareth kissed Ronin’s hand. “What am I going to do with you?” He whispered to himself. 

A knock on the door startled Dareth out of his thoughts. He looked up, and he saw Nurse Chen peak her head in the door. “Hey. I brought your cot,” she whispered, coming in. “Would you like me to set it next to Mr. Ronin?” she asked Dareth, who nodded gratefully. “Thank you Miss Chen,” he said as she set it up. 

She quickly set it up, then told Dareth to press the call button if he or Dareth needed anything. She left, and Dareth dimmed the lights. He sat on the cot, and took Dareth’s hand again, before settling in for a long night with little sleep. 

_ ______________________________________ _

Ronin shifted. He was half conscious, but was aware of someone or something holding his hand. He forced his eyes to open, and saw that he was in a hospital, and Dareth was holding his hand. He blinked before realizing his eye patch was gone. Ronin frantically looked around before seeing it on a table beside his bed. He grabbed it with his free hand and put it back in its place over his eye. He heard a loud groan, and Ronin turned to see Dareth yawning tiredly. Ronin poked his husband’s cheek. “Wake up babe~” he said in a sing-song voice. Dareth swatted his hand away and mumbled, “Go back to sleep Ronin, I’m tired-” Then Dareth bolted upright, eyes wide. “Ronin? You’re finally awake!” Ronin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, so-” he was cut off as Dareth squeezed the breath out of him. “You had me so worried, you almost died!” Ronin awkwardly patted Dareth on the back. “Ya ya you big lug, get off me.” Dareth gripped his shoulders. “Ronin, I’m being serious. I almost lost you…” his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Ronin inwardly winced. He was terrible at feelings, emotions, and… comforting people. “Look, bud, I know-” 

“No!” Dareth interrupted. “I don’t think you do know Ronin. I almost _ lost _ you. You are the _ reason _I get up every morning! Without you-” his voice broke. “I don’t know where I would be,” he finished, whispering. Ronin had no idea that he was that important to anyone. His heart shattered a little bit when Ronin met Dareth’s eyes, and there were tears glistening in them. “Um, excuse me?” A female voice interrupted their moment. Both of the men jumped, then turned to see the nurse come in. “Miss Chen,” Dareth greeted her politely, wiping his eyes so the tears were not visible. The nurse checked her clipboard. “Mr. Ronin, the doctor would like to give you one last check in and you should be free to go home.” Ronin sighed, he would have rather gone home immediately. “Alright,” he agreed, and Miss Chen ducked out of the room. Ronin opened his mouth to ask Dareth about the tears, but before he could get a word out, Dareth held up his hand. “Can we please talk about it when we get home?” Ronin nodded, understanding the reasoning. A hospital was not the place for serious discussions.

______________________________________

Twenty minutes later, Dareth had signed Ronin out of the hospital and was driving him back to their apartment in his old dusty van. The doctors had given Dareth and Ronin instructions on what Ronin could and couldn’t do, and Ronin was supposed to come back for a check up in a week. The husbands said nothing as they pulled into the apartment and went to the elevator and rode up to the third floor. Dareth unlocked the door, and they went inside. Ronin flipped on the lights, and turned to ask Dareth if he wanted him to make dinner but was cut off by Dareth kissing him. His eyes widened, but he kissed back. When Ronin leaned back, out of breath, Dareth looked him in the eye. “Please don’t leave me…” he whispered to him. Ronin nodded. “Look, Dareth, I’m-I’m really s-sorry.” He looked down. “For what?” Dareth asked him. “For everything. For going out selling things that could get me, hell, maybe even _ you _sent to jail, and for getting shot, and-” Dareth interrupted him. “It’s not your fault you got shot. You made a stupid decision, yeah, but you aren’t at fault for getting shot.” Dareth led Ronin to the couch and sat down, Ronin sitting next to him. Dareth leaned forwards and put his forehead on Ronin’s. “I can’t lose you Ronin, you mean too much to me.” Ronin smiled softly. “I won’t leave you Dareth. I love you too much.” 

As they cuddled closer to each other, Dareth spooning Ronin, a song began to play on the tv Dareth had left on the whole time. 

** _You are my sunshine_ **

** _My only sunshine_ **

** _You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

** _You’ll never know dear_ **

** _How much I love you_ **

** _Please don’t take my sunshine away...._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, then you did it! Please comment or leave kudos, they give me more motivation. I promise that I will try to update my other stories, but school has been stressful lately so that's great. LOL sorry its so short!


End file.
